The Star of Halo
by Bat Holding A Bat
Summary: Kirby is trapped on Halo, when he meets Master Chief. Will he escape and make it back to Popstar?


Prologue

Kirby was sitting down, outside, under a tree, one afternoon, eating some strawberry shortcake, his favourite snack, when all of a sudden, something unusual happened. A Shockwave from space caught his attention by sending his shortcake flying away, and almost knocking him over. Looking at the sky, Kirby saw a spaceship whirling by extremely fast. Curious, Kirby jumped on a nearby warp star, and followed it.

Chapter 1

Master Chief was looking out of the ship's window, when it came to a stop, and saw the halo ring just outside.

"There it is." Said Cortana. "Now we just have to shut it down."

"We don't want to take too long, so you should get going soon," Commander Keyes came up from behind Master Chief. "And remember, be careful, Chief."

"Yes, ma'am." Master Chief walked past commander Keyes, toward the pod that would take him, and a few soldiers down to the halo ring.

Chapter 22

Kirby caught up to the ship, but his warp star started to go out of control, and he couldn't slow down.

Bouncing off of the ship, his trajectory redirected toward the halo ring.

Hurdling towards the halo ring uncontrollably, he tried to regain control, but his warp star was flung out from underneath him.

Now falling towards the halo ring alone, he tries, instead to inflate himself enough to slow down.

This plan actually succeeding, Kirby safely floats down to the surface.

A few moments after Kirby landed, he saw in the sky, a space pod land a little ways off.

Chapter 3

Before getting off the pod, Master Chief grabbed some extra ammo from a box, that came on board with them.

"Wait Chief." Cortana's voice stopped Master Chief from leaving. "I've detected an alien life form... It seems to be alone."

Being on guard, Master Chief looked outside, and saw Kirby.

Kirby noticed Master Chief, and waved at him.

"Cortana? What is that thing?" Master Chief asked, confused.

When Kirby had been waving for a few moments, he started to walk over to the ship. Master Chief stepped out, and watched Kirby come closer.

"Hai!" Kirby smiled up at Master Chief.

Before Master Chief could respond, Cortana started talking again. "I've located the control room, and I'm marking it as a waypoint on your map."

Master Chief nodded. "Thanks Cortana."

Master Chief signaled the rest of the marines to follow him, and started toward the control room.

Chapter 4

Kirby watched Master Chief leaving, but then decided to follow him when he realized that they could help him either, find his warp star, or get him home some other way.

Kirby, running behind the marines, is having a hard time keeping up, due to his short legs, so Kirby was thankful when they finally stopped.

When they stopped for a moment, Kirby didn't notice the building until after he caught his breath. He also didn't notice that Master Chief, and the marines had already gone inside, leaving him behind. Kirby ran inside, hoping that they haven't gone too far.

Chapter 5

"Be careful Chief" Cortana's voice came through Master Chief's helmet.

While walking, Master Chief almost stepped on Kirby, when he tripped, and landed right in front of Master Chief. Kirby stood, and smiled up at him.

Continuing on, with Kirby by his side, Master Chief broke the silence. "Can you speak English?"

Kirby looked up at Master Chief, and tried to reply. "Aaahhh?"

"I'll take that as a no." Master Chief continued on in silence, focusing on the mission at hand, once more.

Chapter 6

Everyone stepped into a strange room, filled with strange vials and data charts on monitors, and started looking around at the shelves and monitors. Kirby wants to help, even though he doesn't know what they are looking for, so he checked out a shelf that was around his height

Kirby grabbed an interesting looking vial from the shelf, and went to show one of the marines.

"No!" A nearby marine yelled at Kirby. "Put that down!"

Startled, Kirby drops the vile, and it shatters on the ground. The same marine rushes over, and tries to contain the substance, being careful not to touch it, before it spread.

Kirby decided, that maybe it was best not to touch anything anymore, but it didn't matter much, because they moved on, continuing whatever quest that they were on.

Chapter 7

After walking for a bit, Master Chief and the rest of the patrol, along with Kirby, made it to the room, where they can shut down the halo ring.

"Just plug me in, Chief, and I'll take care of the rest." Cortana said.

Master Chief then took Cortana, and went to put her in the console, but before he could, a marine shouted at him, "Chief! Watch out!"

Master Chief turned around, to find one of the marines running crazily at him.

Master Chief quickly put Cortana back in his helmet, and tried to defend himself. Kirby tried to help, but because he is small, he didn't do much.

"Chief! There are traces of flood DNA in his system! I know you probably don't want to, but you're going to have to-" Master Chief cut Cortana off.

"I know." Master Chief said sadly.

Master Chief shoved the infected marine off of him, and pulled out his gun, and shot him.

Chapter 8

Kirby jumped back a little, but he even more shocked when strange spider-like creatures started coming out of his wounds.

"Get back, everyone!" Master Chief started shooting the creatures.

Kirby decided to help, and inhaled some of the creatures. He then spit them out at new ones coming at him.

"We have to get out of here!" Master Chief shouted as he lead the way to the door.

"But what about shutting down the halo ring?" Asked a marine who caught up to Master Chief.

"There's no time! We'll have to come back."

Once everyone was out of the room, Master Chief sealed the door.

Chapter 9

Kirby, not feeling well, sat down against one of the walls in the hallway.

"Chief, wait." A marine stopped, and kneeled down next to Kirby. "The little pink thing looks sick."

Kirby coughed, and strange, green dust came out of his mouth. The marine tried not to breathe it in, but ultimately failed, and he became infected by the flood.

"He must have gotten some of the flood in his system when he inhaled them." Cortana said. "We have to get out of here and report to Commander Keyes."

The uninfected marines ran past Master Chief. Master Chief waited until all of them were behind him to shoot the infected, to avoid shooting them. Master Chief had to shoot it a few times before it fell. It seems the infection is spreading faster now.

Chapter 10

Kirby started to feel better, like the sickness had left his body.

He ran out of the building, and some of the creatures ran toward him, but instead of inhaling them, he just ran. He didn't want to become sick again.

He found Master Chief and his team heading toward the ship they came here on, and luckily they were not too far away. Kirby ran as fast as he possibly could, and he caught up after a minute.

When they stopped, they noticed Kirby had followed them.

The marines stepped away from him.

Chapter 11

"Cortana." Master Chief didn't move "Is it okay to be near him?"

"He doesn't seem to any traced of the flood DNA in him anymore." Cortana said after a moment.

Kirby looked up at Master Chief, and smiled again.

"Why don't you come with us?" Master Chief said to Kirby.

Kirby looked excited and tried to speak to him. "Heee!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Chief?" Cortana said.

"I have a hunch that he doesn't belong on halo." Master Chief replied. "Besides, it's dangerous here, we can't just leave him."

Chapter 12

Kirby got in the ship, and it took off.

"Which way to wherever you came from?" The pilot asked.

Kirby pointed in the general direction.

"Okay... I guess I'll just head that way, and see how it goes."

The ship lifted off of the ground, and flew into space. It didn't take long to spot the yellow star-shaped planet, Popstar, in the distance.

"Hya!" Kirby said in excitement.

Chapter 13

The ship landed, and Master Chief got off after Kirby.

"This place is weird." Master Chief said, looking around. "It's very colourful to say the least."

Kirby ran around, happily back on his planet again.

"We can't stay too long Chief, we still have to report to Keyes." Cortana said.

"Okay. Just give me a moment." Master Chief walked over to Kirby, and kneeled down. "It's been fun little guy. Good bye.

As Master Chief boarded the ship once more, he looked back and saw Kirby waving at him. Master Chief waved back, and closed the door.

The ship left, and Master Chief went back to the main ship to report all that had happened.


End file.
